Seductive Kitsune Of The Leaf
by JayNeko17
Summary: Naruto comes into the contact with the Kyuubi after a serious beating from the villagers at the age of eight years old and the Kyuubi agrees to become his sensei and help him with training. Wait a minute, Naruto likes to dress up? He gets a harem? Of males? How will all events change the original Naruto storyline? Read and find out.


This is a Naruto Harem Story that is BOY X BOY, which means that it is yaoi and has multiple guys which you could possibly suggest after the chapter. If you do not like yaoi or harems, then DO NOT READ this fanfic.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I only own this fanfic and i'm proud to say that much.

 **Summary: Naruto comes into the contact with the Kyuubi after a serious beating from the villagers at the age of eight years old and the Kyuubi agrees to become his sensei and help him with training. Wait a minute, Naruto likes to dress up? He gets a harem? Of males? How will all events change the original Naruto storyline? Read and find out.**

 **Includes: Sisterly!Hinata, Council!Bashing, Danzo!Bashing,Some Genderbends, Good!Team 7, Feminine!Naruto, Uke!Naruto,Yaoi Harem, Sexual Content and many other things along the lines**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **Jutsu**

 **"Demon/Summons Talking"**

 _ **"Demon/Summons Talking"**_

Naruto's Harem:

Kurama

The rest is undecided until we get further into the story with the help of your suggestions.

Now Let's begin and I hope that you enjoy the story~!

* * *

Konoha, the village hidden within the leaves to be known as one of the most peaceful villages known in all of the elemental nations. But every village has their dark secrets, Konaha's being the young Jinchuuriki Naruto Uzumaki. Currently, the young eight year old was running through the streets from a very large mob that was beginning to catch up on him.

"DIE DEMON!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DID TO MY FAMILY!"

"YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"

"WE SHALL AVENGE THE FOURTH!"

The yells and curses continued as they chased the blonde, pushing all of his energy into his legs as he tried to run away from them. 'Why are they doing this to me? I didn't hurt anyone' Thought the blonde as he hurriedly tried to hurriedly run from the large group. He quickly made a beeline for the nearest turn, skidding to a halt when he saw a dead end. "Heh, got you now demon." One of the villagers sneered as he took a step closer to the boy, "P-please...I-I didn't do anything." Naruto whimpered, trying to get as much space between them as possible until he hit the wall. "Liar! I saw you crush my wife and children under your tail along with many others, and now i'm going to avenge them and everyone else you've killed!" The villager yelled before striking him down with a broken bottle, many villagers quickly joining in with numerous blunt and heavy objects to hit him with,all while screaming and cursing him for things her swore he'd never done.

"Please, I didn't do anything!" Naruto yelled, hoping that they would stop.

"That's a lie demon and you shall pay for what you've done. Take this **'Fire Style:Great Fireball Jutsu.'** " Screamed a Jounin, breathing out a large fireball and hitting the boy. Naruto screamed, the fire burning at his flesh hurting greatly than the hits that villagers gave him. The last thing Naruto saw was a group of masked ninja appearing in front of the crowd, then everything went black as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

 _ **Drip. Drip. Drip.**_ "Ugh..." Naruto groaned, suddenly regaining consciousness at the sound of dripping water. His eyes opened, curiously glancing everywhere to see where he was. "So..they decide to drop me off in a sewer then." He muttered as he looked around at all of the rusting and leaky pipes around him. The blonde frowned as he thought about everything that has happened to him over the years; the beatings, name calling, the outrageous prices when he tries to buy anything from the stores.

"Why…..why do they do this to me?" Naruto whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks as he thought about his short and miserable life. " **Boy….come here."** A dark and very mysterious voice called out to him, causing the blonde to jump in surprise.

"W-w-who's t-t-there?" Naruto called out shakily, quickly trying to dry up his tears. " **Boy…..follow my voice."** The dark voice called out again, obviously wanting to see or do something to the blonde. Thinking he had no other choice, Naruto slowly started to walk towards where he heard the voice come from, glancing around at all of leaky pipes in the seemingly never ending hall.

He came to a stop when he saw a very large cage with bars that match it. On the doors of the cage was a tag with the kanji for 'Seal' on it. ' _Seal? What would be sealed in there?'_ Naruto thought as he slowly walked up to the cage. "H-hello?" He called out shakily, looking inside the cage to see anything except for the darkness inside of it. Suddenly, two blood red slitted eyes opened, staring down at the blonde boy.

The boy gasped when he saw the eyes, quickly taking a step back to take a look at the owner of those eyes. Slowly, a large animal the size of a whole village stepped out of the shadows,his orange fur shining in the light as nine large tails slowly waving behind it.

" **So, my jailer finally decides to pay me a visit. I'm flattered."** The large creature drawled out sarcastically. Naruto stood there as he stared at the large creature before him. Large with orange fur, red slitted eyes, and nine long roaming tails, it didn't take along for it to click. "Y-you're the K-Kyuubi!" He yelled in shock, pointing a finger at the demon behind bars.

" **So, you do know me after all, I'm touched ningen."** Kyuubi said, leaning his head down to meet the young boy's gaze. "W-what are you doing here? What am I doing here?" Naruto asked, looking around in the sewer in confusion before turning back to the large fox. Kyuubi glared at the small child, a low growl emitting from his lips. " **Don't ask such stupid questions ningen, this is your mindscape and you brought yourself in here."** He growled.

"My name any ningen, it's Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become the next Hokage, Dattebayo!" He yelled out, frustrated the fox kept on calling him ' _ningen'_ instead of his name. Kyuubi's eyes widened at the boys outburst, a quick vision of a woman with long red hair yelling at him almost the same way. " _ **Kushina, so this is your child then."**_ He thought before staring back at the boy with a smirk. " **Naruto? It fits seeing how you actually look like a fish cake."** The demon teased with a sinister smirk.

Naruto glared at the large demon. If it was one thing he hated deeply, it was people keep on calling him fish cake due to his name having different meanings. "It's not fish cake, it means maelstrom!" He yelled infuriated at the fox. But he quickly calmed down when he remembered the foxes earlier words. "Wait, MY mindscape? You mean that this is my mind?" He said surprised, frowning thought at how the inside of his mind looked. "Why are you inside here too?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms as he stared at the demon. Kyuubi scoffed at the blonde and rolled his eyes. " **Can't you read ningen? I'm not here on my own free will."** He stated, shaking his head at the thought of having a dumb container.

Naruto glanced back up at the seal and to Kyuubi, staring before it finally clicked. Why he was beaten, attacked, called names, not allowed the necessities to actually live right, the reason why he couldn't have any friends and why people always gave him those strange looks when he walked down the streets.

"Y-you're….you're sealed inside me." Naruto muttered, staring at the demon with large eyes full of shock and horror. " **Ding,Ding,Ding! Looks like we've got a winner!"** Kyuubi sarcastically cheered, smirking down at the blonde. Tears started to brim Naruto's eyes, but this time, they were of anger. "YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HATED!" He yelled, running through the cages and beating against the demons fur. "You're the reason they beat me! Why they call me names! Why they HATE ME!" He cried, trying to get some frustration out of him as he pounded his fists against Kyuubi's fur.

Kyuubi was surprised when the boy ran through the cage, and he had half the mind to just squish him there and be over with it. But, when he heard the boys yelling, he couldn't help but frown as he tried to beat the large demon into a pulp.

" **Quit exaggerating boy."** Kyuubi growled, easily pushing him away with one large claw.

Naruto stared up at him, his teary eyes filled with hate and anger. "Exaggerating?! You think I'm exaggerating?! You haven't been beaten since you could walk! You haven't been kicked out of the orphanage at five years old! You haven't been able to buy proper food because they over price or sell you rotten foods! Because of you, practically the whole village hates me and wants me dead!" He yelled, running back to where he started and continued to hit at the Kyuubi's fur with all of his strength.

" _ **That's impossible, don't they know whose child this is?"**_ Kyuubi thought, staring down at the child before him as he continued to try to beat him for all the pain he caused. Slowly lifting one of his large claws, he gently placed it ontop of the blonde's head and looked into his memories.

He wasn't exaggerating. He saw every beating, every stare, all the times he was thrown out of shops and all of the horrible threats. The only people who didn't seem to hate him was the Hokage, a Ramen chef and his daughter, and a few Anbu agents that took care of him most of the time. Suddenly, a large amount of Killer Intent leaked out of him, enraged by the memories that he saw. " _ **Idiots, all of them idiots! They can't tell the difference between the jailed and the jailor and looked at how the boy suffered!"**_ He thought angrily, growling as he looked down to the know quivering eight year old in front of him. " _ **Kushina and Minato gave up their lives for this village and look at what they did to their son in return."**_

Naruto was scared when he felt the Killer Intent coming off of Kyuubi, thinking that he angered him for hitting him so much. He quickly backed up, staring at the ruby red eyes that stared straight back at him.

" **Humans are pathetic, not even being able to tell the difference between the jailed and the jailor."** Kyuubi scoffed, picking Naruto up with two of his claws and setting him outside of the cage. " **We'll meet again ningen, but for now it's time for you to wake up."** He told him.

"Wake up? What do you mean by th-" Naruto suddenly felt a strange tugging feeling, completely leaving the mindscape and not noticing the sorrowful look in Kyuubi's eyes. " _ **Kushina. I promise I'll make it up to you and your son."**_ He thought to himself before curling up into a ball with all nine tails surrounding him.

* * *

Naruto groaned as he suddenly felt his eyes open, meeting a blank white ceiling and the old smell of medicine and strange things poking at his arms. ' _I'm in the hospital again.'_ He thought sadly, slowly sitting up and looking around his empty white room. Naruto was used to being brought to the hospital all the times, though when many doctors and nurses tried to kill him while he was unconscious, the Hokage assigned a very small few to be able to take care of him.

' _So that means it had to be a dream, didn't it?'_ Naruto thought to himself.

" **No it wasn't."** A familiar voice told him, causing the boy to jump and look around the empty hospital room to find where it was coming from.

" **I'm in your head ningen."** Kyuubi grumbled, sounding rather annoyed at the blonde's antics.

"Oh…." Naruto muttered, tilting his head. "How come I've never been able to hear you before?" He asked aloud.

" **Because you've never been into the seal before, it must've given us a bond."** Kyuubi explained. " **And don't talk out loud, you sound crazy. Just think what you're going to day and I'll understand you just fine."** Naruto

arched a brow at how Kyuubi knew that but didn't question him. " _Think? Like this?"_ " **Yes now be quiet, someone is coming."**

True to his word, in walked the Sandaime Hokage; Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Jiji!" Naruto said happily, a small smile on his face. "Naruto, my boy, how are you feeling?" The aged Hokage asked, sitting next to the hospital bed.

"I'm fine Jiji, nothing to worry about!" The blonde cheered, beaming happily at the Hokage. Horizon chuckled faintly, gently patting the boys head. "Yes, I guess you're right." He said, smiling softly.

On the inside, Hiruzen was fuming at the sight of the bandaged child. Once again, the villagers have gone too far in attacking the young boy, who has yet to simply brushed it off as nothing but a daily routine

' _Which is most probably is,'_ Hiruzen thought with a sigh. ' _Minato and Kushina must be rolling in their graves because of me, I need to find someway to make it right.'_ He thought to himself, reaching up and gently ruffling the small boys hair. Said blonde giggled and playfully pushed his hand away. "Jiji, I'm getting too big for that." He whined, a small pout on his cheeks. Hiruzen chuckled. "Yes you are indeed a big boy now, aren't you?" He asked softly.

In truth, Naruto was the size of a small four year old due to malnutrition and abuse from the villagers,and just seeing him hooked up to all of those machines, at such a young age just broke the old man's heart. ' _It makes me wonder if I did the right thing telling the village.'_ He thought to himself, his eyes distant as he continued to think. "Jiji….Jiji….JIJI!" Naruto yelled, noticing that the old man wasn't paying attention to him.

Hiruzen snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards the small blonde with a soft smile. "Forgive me Naruto, I seemed to have been spacing out much more." He said, leaning back into his chair. Naruto huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, okay." He muttered before a large grin slowly appeared onto his face. "I'm gonna be back in the the academy soon Jiji, i'm one step closer to being Hokage!" He declared grinning.

Ah, the academy, another problem. If it weren't the children shunning Naruto or picking on him, it was the sensei's that seemed to neglect Naruto's learning and kicking him out of class for no reason whatsoever. He didn't understand why the villagers would take out their anger out on a small innocent child, one who doesn't even know why he was shunned from the rest from society.

Hiruzen sighed and gazed at the small child beside him, thinking of how he shouldn't have gone through the things he should've. ' _If only I took Minato's place, then he could've had someone to take care of him.'_ He thought with a grim expression. He quickly replaced it with a soft smile,hoping he didn't worry Naruto. "Come on Naruto, seeing as you're already up and healthy, maybe we could go get some ramen." He said, smiling at the youth in front of him.

Naruto noticed the grim expression on the Hokage's face but didn't comment on it, knowing that he was worrying about him as it was a normal occurrence when he was in the hospital. ' _I'll show him,I'll get stronger and Jiji won't have to worry about me anymore.'_ He thought eagerly. Kyuubi snickered in his head.

" **Yeah right kit, you'd need the world's most hardest training to win in your condition."** He taunted, laughing at the blonde. Naruto pouted. ' _Shut up you stupid fox, I could be a good ninja if I trained better...or if someone trained me anyway."_ He thought, letting out a sad sigh.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Hiruzen asked, noticing the blonde seemed to have spaced out. Usually when he mentioned ramen,the blonde would be bouncing on the bed and begging the elder Hokage to take him and eat as much as he could, but he was only met with silence.

It was Naruto's turn to snap out of his inner conversation with the bijuu and turn Hiruzen, tilting his head. "What is it Jiji?" He asked, hoping that he hadn't spaced out for too long. "I said would you like go get some ramen?" Hiruzen asked again, hoping that the villagers didn't do anything too bad beyond healing. ' _Or worse,'_ Hiruzen thought, ' _they managed to weakened the Kyuubi's seal.'_ Just the thought of the Kyuubi managing to speak to Naruto and control him made him shudder in fear. didn't want to lose his honorary grandchild to that monster.

Hearing ramen, Naruto's eyes lit up to the size of dinner plates, excitedly bouncing out of the bed and jumping around. "YES! Ramen, ramen, ramen." He chanted excitedly while bouncing around the room with the thought of the delicious food on his brain. Hiruzen chuckled and nodded, slowly standing up and shaking his head. "Alright then Naruto, how about you wait here and change into your clothes while I go check you out?" He suggested.

Naruto stopped his bouncing around and looked down, noticing that he was dressed in a formal hospital gown. Uh...sure Jiji, I'll be sure to do that." He said sheepishly, a faint blush on his cheeks. Hiruzen chuckled and nodded, walking out the room and heading to check out the young blonde from the hospital, silently closing the door behind him to give the boy privacy. Once the door was closed, he began to undress himself from the hospital gown and put on his regular baggy white shirt and faded green shorts on with it.

" **So Kit, how do you plan to become strong?"** Kyuubi suddenly asked, causing the blonde to jump in surprise. ' _I'll train super hard and read anything I can that would help me. And what's with the kit?'_ Naruto asked, becoming curious as to why he was calling him that. " **You're a kit because you're a child and I think you're going to need much more help than just training by yourself kit."** Kyuubi told him. Naruto scoffed. ' _So what, you're going to train me?'_ He asked sarcastically. " **...Yes."** Kyuubi responded after a while of thinking about it. Naruto was choking on his on spit for a minute. ' _W-what, why do you want to train me?'_ He asked in confusion. Kyuubi scoffed inside his head. " **If you're going to be my container, you might as well be a strong one so you won't get killed easily. Besides, I want something in return."**

Naruto frowned. ' _I'm not going to let you out if that's what you want.'_ He said sternly,not wanting the Kyuubi to escape and destroy the village. " **No kit, it's nothing like that. I….I want you to learn sealing."** Kyuubi said, causing Naruto to become confused. "Sealing?" He asked aloud, wondering why he would be asked to learn that. " **Yes sealing. It can be helpful as a ninja and that way you won't have to be carrying heavy bags all of the time."** He said. ' _ **And then, you can carry one of your parents talents, hopefully.'**_

Naruto hummed at the thought before slowly nodding his head. ' _Alright then Kyuubi, I'll learn sealing and you'll become my new sensei.'_ He thought,crossing his arms over his chest. He suddenly felt a strange shudder down his back as Kyuubi started to cackle. " **Then brace yourself kit, my training is going to be hell for kit like you. The first part of it is cutting you back on ramen, eating that stuff for so long is stunting your growth."** He said, making Naruto pale at the thought of not being able to eat ramen as much.

Hiruzen walked back into the hospital room to see the thought of a suddenly pale Naruto like he had just seen a ghost. "Naruto, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, walking over to the boy. Naruto knocked out of his stupor and shakily nodded his head. "Y-yeah Jiji, just had a scaring thought of if there was no more ramen." He answered shakily, still shuddering at what Kyuubi told him.

Hiruzen chuckled faintly at the blonde's answer, glad to see that he was alright. "Well don't think about such a silly thing, ramen will always be here one way or another. Come, the Ichiraku's must be worrying about you." He said, knowing that the owner and his daughter would be most likely worrying about the blonde being there for his daily visit.

Naruto looked up at Hiruzen and grinned, grabbing onto his hand and nodding in agreement. "Yeah, Teuchi-Jiji and Ayame-chan might be worried, let's go." He said, dragging the elder Hokage out of the Hospital room.

That was how he began his training to become the best ninja with the help of the Kyuubi No Kitsune, one that would fill him in for a wild ride later.


End file.
